


No More Scream In The Night

by orphan_account



Series: Roulé , Crydamoure and You [2]
Category: Daft Punk, Label AU - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Desire, Epic, F/M, Fluff, Heroic Roulé, Love, Sensual Make OUt, Sensuality, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assaulted and alone , you should've known that he would come to rescue you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Scream In The Night

You sighed , wiping off the counter of the bar. It was almost closing time and there was still people dancing on the small dancefloor of that indie parisian club you worked in. A man sat at the bar and you looked up . You immediently smile , it was one of your favorite client. He was always going in there , and you knew he was a famous young business man and owner of a french touch indie record. He smiled at you and you felt his olive eyes detailing you from head to toe. You blushed and you walked to him , leaning over the counter : 

''So what can I serve you ,sir ? ''

''Whiskey extra-dry , on the rocks . Please. Your best.''

''Sure ! '' 

You smiled and you prepared his drink. You winked at him and his grin appeared on his face again when you threw the glass towards him , the glass slide and ended up in his hands. The man smiled , satisfied and raised his cup to you . You giggled and wished you could just be on the other side of the bar. 

''Long day ? '' you asked , looking at the incredibly handsome men that threw his suit on the next chair :

''Oh yeah. I'm glad to actually cool off now and take it easy ; in such a lovely company , that worth a million to me. '' 

You giggled and then your boss told you it was time to shut it down. You  sighed as the brown curled man swallowed his drink on one shot. You closed the bar and walked to the exit with the man. The man slowed down and took your arm : 

''One day , you will have to drink with me , lady . ''

You smiled as he licked his lips and passed a hand in his short hair. You looked shyly at his tie , not wanting to meet his burning eyes but he threw a small paper in your hand . You squealed and you  read the paper. HIS NUMBER ! You looked to see him but all you saw was a black ferari leaving the parking lot of the bar. You sighed , all flustered and dreamy , holding the paper in your hands cheerfully. You looked at the serie of number and before , just two words with a signature : 

''Call me. Roulé. ''

''Roulé...'' you said , his name sounding like an orgasmic sound to your ears . ''Roulé..''

*_*_*

The day after he didn't came. You were rather sad but you just had to open your contact list in your cellphone to see nothing was lost. The club was rather crowded today and with surprise , you saw that Emily was starting her work earlier so she could replace you. You thanked her and hoped to call Roulé and see if he had something to do ; planning to go on a city romantic date with him , why not....

You rushed yourself to the exit but you heard drunk and noisy giggles as you passed the doorframe of the bar. Oh know. 

There was one douche bag cleearly filled with nothing more interessing than protein milkshape looking at you with his squad of other dumbassses. They were leaning on your car , shit , you slowed down , trying to figure out what to do ; these stupid msucular gorrillas seemed not wanting to move. Their ''leader'' spoke to you in a messed up french : 

''Yo ! Elle est belle , la meuf. Une telle beauté ne peut pas être seule , hein les mecs...''

You understood french enough to know he called you pretty with that odd cheesy pick up line . You looked at the fake blonde monster and dryly said : 

''No thanks , sir , I am going home. Now if you excuse me. ''

You tried to reach the door of your car but he stood before you. You gasped , feeling assaulted. You looked at him as he said :

''No need to be so rude.''

You felt one guy placing his hand on your butt and you panicked as they came closer. You screamed and tried to struggle and fight. But they were stronger . You screamed and they  became more agressive , one was kissing your neck and you cried , pannicked : 

''NO LET GO OF ME !!!!!!! NON !!!!! STOP , ARRÊTEZ ''

But the herd of monkeys giggled and they slammed you against the car , trying to mollest you. You gasped , closing your eyes , fearing for the next but suddenly someone dragged the douchebag back and threw him on the next car. The other men immediently let go of you , startled and you took that oppurtinity to rush inside your car. You locked the door , and you were about to leave the fuck out of here when you saw who saved you.

Roulé , standing next to three mad men , was looking at them with that scarry madness in his eyes that made him look like a predator. You screamed , crying. Oh no ... You were paralyzed , in terror.Roulé wasn't scared and punched one dude three time and threw him on the ground. One tried to choke roulé but Roulé kicked him in the gutts and the dude rolled on the floor , crying. Two of the men were knocked out on the floor but the beef guy , the one that spoke to you was obviously stronger and punched roulé in the face. The two men rolled on the ground and you screamed of horror , shouting his name. You rushed outside the car , watching Roulé trying to take over but not enough strong to do it.

''ROULÉ!!'' you screamed : 

''(YOUR NAME) GO AWAY , LEAVE !!! LEAVE IT'S DANGEROUS.''

But you couldn't. You had to help him. You took off your shoes and you threw it at the douche bag. But you only provoke him and he left Roulé to charge and rush himself to you. You squealed in terror as he pinned you on a car but suddenly you saw a bottle of wine breaking on his nape and the dude lost conscience , falling down. A breathy  , bloody Roulé was standing. You were in shocked , not a tear was flowing not a sound was made. Roulé gasped and took you in his arms : 

''ARE YOU OK ? ARE YOUR HURT ? DID THEY...''

''N-No...'' you cried , on his chest while he hugged you '' R-Roulé...''

''Shhhh ..It's all right I'm here.... No more scream.. No more scream.''

''Roulé ! '' you sobbed , clutching his suit stained with blood.

He took you to his car and you didn't even cared about leaving your car there. You just wanted to run out of here.You sat with him in his ferari and he cupped your face in his hands. You gasped , your eyes teary captive of his furious eyes yet you felt him more soft when he asked you : 

''Ok ,if I touch you here , does that hurt ? '' 

''No...'' you muttered as he was touching your knees. I think I only have bruises on my shoulder ...

''Let me see.'' he said . You took off the top of your dress and he gasped , seeing a blue spot on your shoulder. He helped you to latch your dress back and said : 

''I'm driving you home. '' 

You noded and as he drove you back home you calmed down and you searched for his hand. You held it and you felt him tense up and then he squeezed your hand . You told him where you stayed and he dropped you at the entrance of your home. You looked at him and you said : 

''I'm...Can you...'' 

You started to cry and you felt ridiculous. But the young men shook his head , slammed the door of your car and chuckled as he walked with you to your home : 

''I hope you have whiskey.''

*_*_* 

He sat on the couch waiting for you to come back with two glass of whiskey. When you looked him , you realized his face was all bloody. You asked yourself why did he almost risked his life to save you ; and then you blushed , realizing he really saved you. Like a knight in a shiny amor , he was your knight in suit and tie. He took off his suit and sighed , like he always do. He grabbed the cup and sipped his drink , a satisfied smile playing in his thin lips ; just like he liked it. You sat next to him. Sipping your drink. You looked at him and he looked back at you with that mysterious gaze you couldn't tell really what emotion made it sparkle. You do hope it was the same that made your heart race at that moment . Being close to him , you realized just how really handsome he was ; his features were delicates , his lips were deliciously carved in a charming sexy grin . He was tall and muscular , highly alluring and charismatic with his low hoarse french voice and his polite yet sensual manners. He was wearing a grey shirt and red tie making his olive eyes shine like two emeralds . His brown curls were perfectly shaped , and his hands were large and strong. You looked at him and you smiled , and he sighed relieved : 

''I'm happy you're smiling at least. It's a good sign , because I do understand you're shocked.'' 

You shivered and sipped your drink : 

''I'm actually glad you came. No one cared about me to risk their life before.''

''I did it because I had to do it , (your name) '' 

Your heart skipped a beat ; his eyes were so intense , staring at you directly - oh god...

''Nothing else ? Well , I guess you are my hero.''

He laughed and your face flushed crimson : 

''A hero ? Well , being your hero is such an honor . ''

You looked at him and you said : 

''Your face...''

He looked away : 

''Oh it's nothing , realy...'' 

But you stood up and rushed finding towels and medicine supplies. You sat next to him and you took a humid towel. He didn't moved and you cupped his face in his hands , wiping the blood away. He closed his eyes and slowly , almost sensually , you cleaned all his face , following the lines of his jaw from the curve of his forehead. When he opened his eyes , as you dropped your towel away , only then you realized how intimately close to him you were. You blushed and you couldn't breathe , looking down at his luscious lips. He stared at you , and you heard him chuckle softly. Your entire body groaned internally from desire and envy. You looked at him and you pressed your lips on his , praying for him to kiss you back which is what he did. You moaned between his lips as his tongue invade your mouth tenderly and then more passionately as you wrapped your hands around him . He pulled you closer and you made out with him like that ; your body was nothing but a hot messed up mass of flesh boiling of an exciting fever .

He kissed your neck and you threw your head back. You gasped when his tongue licked a line down your neck , near you breast. Only then he stopped and you almost limbly falling into his strong arms , succombing from that fever that was consuming your whole body , that ignited yourself like nothing before. What was that , love , passion , desire ? Maybe all of them. Maybe it was just him. He looked down at you and he leaned slowly to kiss your forehead and your lips half opened to let a stiffled moan escape , making him chuckle softly . You were weak , feeling drained ; too much of emotion. You opened your eyes and you saw him looking at you. He took your hand with adoration and kissed it , softly , slowly. 

'' I do want you but I have principles. You need rest , I think. It's 4:30 and  you are obviously not in the state for doing more.''

''Roulé I ... ''

''I know.'' he said , squeezing your hand : ''But let's take time ok ? I want to date you to , (your name ). And I want to protect you more than you think , but I don't want to scare you . '' he whispered , his eyes squinting. You closed your eyes and you dragged him to you. He fell next to you , on the couch. He looked at you , puzzled and you said : 

''Stay with me. I'm not good at one night stand you see. But I do want to go out with you . Tomorrow . But can you stay with me ? ''

Roulé chuckled and wrapped his arms around you.

''Ok. If you promise no more scream...''

''No more scream '' you said , before falling asleep in Roulé's arms.


End file.
